million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
POKER POKER
POKER POKER is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 single. The song is performed by Mizuki Makabe and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Yukari Hashimoto. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hohoemi Biyori (微笑み日和) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Emily Stewart～" #POKER POKER #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Mizuki Makabe～" #Be My Boy #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Rio Momose～" #Private Road Show (playback, Weekday) (プライヴェイト・ロードショウ (playback, Weekday)) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Iori Minase～" #Sentimental Venus #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sekigae no jikan hajimarimasu Joudan no BURAFU, shisen no FEIKU Deatta hi, kubarareta kono KAADO Kakushite ne… zutto zutto mite mashita Anata no hyoujou dake o ne, tefuda wa sorottan deshou? Tokui no POOKAA FEISU de matteru Koi no GEEMU no KOORU o, kidzukasenai mama de zutto Watashi o miteta ki ga surun desu Dakedo zettai nante ienai, machigatte iru no kamo Sotto ukagatte miru kedo, yomenai no Kokuban no seki no narabi juun wa Fuserareta KAADO mitai nan desu Hitotsu zutsu hirakarete iku tabi Yorokobi to tameiki no TSUU PEA ga Sorotte ikun desu yo ne, tefuda wa kaetari shimasen Tokui no POOKAA FEISU de REIZU Koi no GEEMU no kakehiki, kasanete iku hodo ni kitto Omoi wa tsunoru ki ga surun desu Dakedo zettai nante ienai, Chigattara hazukashii na Futari no namae wa mada ne, detekonai E ni kaita mitai ni maru de POKER(POKER) Narabetai, himeta omoi tachi o OOPUN sasete Hikiyoseta KOKORO shinjita RAKKII NANBAA Kakeru no wa otagai no himitsu nan desu yo Futatsu no POOKAA FEISU naran da! Tonari doushi no KAADO de donna yaku ga deki masuka? HAATO no FURU HAUSU dattara kitto UININGU HANDO desu ne, Dotchira katta no ka wa Wakaranain desu keredo, ureshii na |-| Kanji= 席替えの時間始まります 冗談のブラフ、視線のフェイク 出逢った日、配られたこのカード 隠してね…ずっとずっと見てました あなたの表情だけをね、手札は揃ったんでしょう? 得意のポーカーフェイスで待ってる 恋のゲームのコールを、気付かせないままでずっと 私を見てた気がするんです だけど絶対なんていえない、間違っているのかも そっと窺ってみるけど、読めないの 黒板の席の並び順は 伏せられたカードみたいなんです 一つずつ開かれていくたび 喜びとため息のツーペアが 揃っていくんですよね、手札は換えたりしません 得意のポーカーフェイスでレイズ 恋のゲームの駆け引き、重ねていくほどにきっと 想いは募る気がするんです だけど絶対なんていえない、 違ったら恥ずかしいな 二人の名前はまだね、出てこない 絵に描いたみたいにまるでPOKER(POKER) 並べたい、秘めた想いたちをオープンさせて 惹き寄せたココロ　信じたラッキーナンバー 賭けるのはお互いの秘密なんですよ 二つのポーカーフェイス並んだ! 隣同士のカードでどんな役ができますか? ハートのフルハウスだったらきっと ウイニングハンドですね、 どっちが勝ったのかは わからないんですけれど、嬉しいな |-| English= It's time for a new seating arrangement A joking bluff, a faked glance The day we met, I was dealt this card I've hidden it- always, always looking at it You're showing your whole hand with your expression, right? I've been waiting with my perfected poker face Never knowing how love's game will be called I get the feeling you've been watching me But I'll never say anything; I might be wrong Even though I examine your face, I can't read it The seating chart on the board is like a flipped card As each and every seat is revealed, the two-pair of joy and sighs become one, I can't return this hand I'll raise with my perfected poker face My strategy for love's game keeps building I get the impression our feelings are getting stronger But I'll never say anything, because it'll be embarrassing if I'm wrong Our names still haven't been written yet As the picture's drawn, it's like poker (poker) I want to line up my hidden feelings and reveal them My attracted heart believed in that lucky number Looks like our wagers are mutual secrets Our two poker faces lined up! What will the card of being neighbors do for us? Because my heart's a full house, it's definitely a winning hand I don't know which of us won, but I'm still happy Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 (sung by: Mizuki Makabe)